


CNA Explosion

by dragon117



Category: Disney - Fandom, MLP FIM - Fandom, My Little Pony, Tiny Toons - Fandom, Video Games - Fandom, Warner Brotehrs, anime - Fandom, crossovers - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon117/pseuds/dragon117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First CNA Espoide</p>
            </blockquote>





	CNA Explosion

CNA Explosion Intro: Cross the Line 

LIVE FORM COBO ARENA, DETROIT, MICHIGAN 

Sonic: WELCOME TO CNA EXPLOSION I AM SONIC THE HEDGEHOG 

Ash: I AM ASH KECTUME 

Miss Piggy: I AM Miss Piggy Frog You know Wife of My love Kermit the Frog. Also He is the Announcer too. 

Sonic: Yep we know Also we going to our first match RIGHT NOW 

Kermit: THIS IS A CNA WORLD TITLE TOURNAMENT FIRST ROUND MATCH! 

(BGM: Double Ho Seven) 

Titatorn The Thousand Pimp Master Negi Springfield. 

Kermit: FIRST FORM LONDON, ENGLAND WEIGHING AT 219 POUNDS HE IS THE THOUSAND PIMP MASTER NEGI SPRINGFIELD! 

Crowd; YAAAAA 

Negi came out with two girls as they heading to the ring. 

Sonic: WELL NIEGI IS A PIMP AND EVERY FEMALE LOVE HIM EVEN HIS TEACHER! 

Miss Piggy: I do find that strange 

Ash: Well I am Envy of him anyway but he is a good wrestler since he won the BWF (Britain Wrestling Federation) Gland Slam Title. 

Sonic: Also Compete in TWAE British Survival Challenge 

(BGM: Memories of Sora) 

Kermit: HIS OPPENT FORM TWILIGHT TOWN WEIGHING AT 218 POUNDS HE IS SORA! 

Crowd: YAAAAAA

Sonic: Kingdom of Hearts Crew just join CNA since they need to train more before going TWAE. 

Ash: Well Sora is a Legend around the Wrestling Fiction. But I thinking why he chose TWAE? 

Miss Piggy: Well maybe he want to be the champ here too. 

Bell Rings 

Then Negi, Sora went into a tie up as they trying get one and another but Negi kick Sora in the chest and then did a headlock take down. As Sora trying fight out of this, then Sora getting up as he punch Negi two times in the chest and then throw Negi into the ropes. As he was going for a colesine but Negi ducks and then hit a spinning Hurcarana on him, then Sora getting up as he hit a hip toss on Sora and then a Dropkick. 

Ash: Negi is getting the best of Sora. 

Sonic: But Can Sora come back. 

Then Sora counters with a DDT, then follow by a Dropkick then he began to punching Negi left and right while putting him in a head lock. Then Negi counters as he getting up, then did a back supflex on Sora as he getting up then getting the momenta as he closeline Sora 3 times and then hit a Backbreaker. Then going for the pin.

Charmy Bee: 1-2

Sora kick out at two as Negi went back working on sora arm, but Sora getting up, then punch Negi in the head 4 times and did a hip toss. 

Miss Piggy: Well Negi just had Sora but somehow he kick out of that at 2. 

Sonic: Sora is setting up. 

Then Sora hit the Sora Spin Kick (Spinning Round House kick) Then he going to the top rope for the Sora Splash. 

Ash: Sora going for his Finishing move can Negi get out of this?

Then Sora went for the splash but Negi move out of the way as he getting up, then he hit is Negi spear on Sora and then went for his finisher. The Pimp Express (Kuda Driver) and Pins him. 

Charmy: 1-2-3! 

(BGM: Double Ho Seven) 

Kermit: WINNER AND MOVE TO SECOND ROUND OF THE CNA WORLD TITLE TOURNAMENT IS NEGI SPRINGFIELD! 

Crowd; YAAAAA

Ash: Well Negi move on to the next round. 

Sonic: Up Next. Rumble take on the former CNA World Champ Skunk Jr, Next. 

*  
Commercials

*  
(BGM: Skunk Fu Theme song) 

Kermit: THIS IS THE CONTINUING OF THE FIRST ROUND CNA WORLD TITLE TOURNAMENT. FIRST FORM THE VALLEY, CHINA WEIGHING AT 209 POUNDS HE IS THE FORMER CNA WORLD CHAMPION SKUNK JR! 

Crowd (50/50) 

Sonic: WE ARE BACK AND THIS IS A CONTINUE OF THE CNA WORLD TITLE TOURNAMENT. 

Ash: Skunk Jr. is a former CNA World title and we heard that he will go to TWAE after Toonamaina 31. Means he will make his daybed with Rabbit Jr on Impact. 

(BGM: Young Grow Old by Creed) 

Kermit: HIS OPPENT FORM CLOUSDALE, EQUESTRIA WEIGHING AT 220 POUNDS HE IS THE BROTHER OF THUNDER HE IS RUMBLE! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAA

Bell Rings 

Then Rumble, Skunk Jr. Went into a tie up as they trying get a upper hand and Skunk Jr. Strike first as he hit a armwrinch as he working on Rumble hoof, then Rumble counters as he did a flip and then reverse it as he working on Skunk Jr. Arm 3 times and keep attacking 

Ash: Skunk Jr. Have the upper edge but Rumble got the counter and now Skunk Jr. trying get out of it. 

Then Skunk Jr. get to the ropes as he grab them, then Charmy began to count as Rumble let go and Skunk Jr. Rubbing his arm. Then went to punch Rumble as he punching and kicking him. Then he going for a Closeline but Rumble ducks and then going for his closeline. Skunk Jr. Push Charmy into it as Charmy got closeline. Then Rumble checking on Charmy. 

Miss Piggy: Ok that was low there. Skunk Jr. Push Charmy to take the closeline. 

Then Skunk Jr Lowblow Rumble as Rumble was in pain and then hit the Skunk Driver (DVD/DDT) as Charmy waking up Skunk Jr. Pins him. 

Charmy: 1-2-3! 

(BGM: Skunk Fu Theme song) 

Kermit: WINNER ADVANCING TO THE NEXT ROUND SKUNK JR! 

Crowd; BOOOOOOO

Ash: Well that a low cheating move. 

Sonic: He cheated and win. 

Miss Piggy: Well Up next. Dwight VS Carl the Inter is next. 

*  
(BGM: Here Come the Boom) 

Then Dwight Conrad came out as he clapping his hands and fireworks came out 3 times. Then did the jump and more fireworks came out. 

Kermit: THE CNA WORLD TITLE TOURNAMENT CONTINUERS. FIRST FORM NEW NEW YORK CITY WEIGHING AT 220 POUNDS HE IS DWIGHT CONRAD! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAAA

Sonic: We we are back and this is the next match. The Son of Hermans Conrad is a talent since his friend Cubert went to TWAE as a Full star. 

Ash: Well will Dwight follow Cubert let see to find out. 

(BGM: Carl the Inter theme song) 

Kermit: HIS OPPENT FORM DANVILLE, ALABAMA WEIGHING AT 219 POUNDS HE IS CARL THE INTER! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAAA

Ms. Piggy: Well Carl got lucky he in this tournament and now can he win his or lose we will find out. 

Bell rings 

Dwight, Carl went into a Tie up, then Dwight put Carl in a headlock as he working on the neck as Carl trying get out and then he punching Dwight chest as he keep doing it. Then he Throw Dwight into the ropes but Dwight hit Carl with a shoulder block as they cheers. Then he went to the other side of the ropes as Carl went for a duck, then a Leapfrog and then Hit Dwight with a Dropkick. Then he hit Dwight another one and then did a headlock take down as fans cheering, then Dwight getting out of that as they went into there pose and then shaking there hands. 

Ash: Much respect for Dwight and Carl there. 

Sonic: They showing moves and moves they are best wrestlers. 

Then they went back into a Tie up as Dwight went for a arm bar as he working on Carl Arm, Carl counters as he went for the Arm bar on his own too and then Dwight began to kicking Carl as he was free then he body slam him to the ground as he went for 4 elbow drops. 

Ms. Piggy: Dwight is on the attack and man Carl need think a way out. 

Then went for one more as Carl move out of the way, Dwight miss then Carl hit the DDT. Then he heading to the top rope going for his finisher the Inter splash (Frog Splash) but he miss as Dwight move out of the way and then hit the Stamp on the From (Trouble in Paradise) then Pins him. 

Ref: 1-2-3! 

(BGM: Here come the boom) 

Kermit: WINNER AND MOVE TO THE NEXT ROUND DWIGHT CONRAD! 

Crowd; YAAAAAA

Ash: Well Carl just mess up and miss the chance. AS Dwight just took it. 

Sonic: Well Carl need to learn that he ned keep his oppents down.

Ms. Piggy: Well he can try next time and up next Lion VS Caleb next.

*  
(BGM: Panda Cafe Theme song) 

Kermit: THIS IS CONTINUING OF THE CAN TOURNAMENT FIRST FORM TOKYO,JAPAN WEIGHING AT 230 POUNDS HE IS LION! 

Crowd: YAAAAAA

Ash: Well Lion will want a shot at the Title and now he will get the chance. 

Sonic: But he have to get past Caleb next. 

(BGM: Motor City theme song) 

Kermit: HIS OPPENT FROM MOTOR CITY UNDERGROUND, DETROIT DELULX, MICHIGAN HE IS MEMBER OF THE BURNERS CALEB!

Crowd: YAAAAAA

Ms. Piggy: Caleb want this shot more ever and now he will get a chance. 

Then bell rings as Caleb, Lion went into a tie up as Lion push Caleb down and showing his muscles to him. While the fans are nuteral in this match. Then Caleb smirks as he getting up then they went into a test of strength as one trying get on another and then Caleb pushing Lion down to one knee as Lion trying power it way back up But Caleb push him down. Then Lion counter as he went for a handstand and then into a Arm drag. Then going for another closeline, another one and then hit a Drop Kick on Caleb. 

Sonic: Wow I never see Agility like Lion before and that dropkick man he must have develop it good. 

Ash: Lion is a Animal can amaze anyone. 

Then Lion went to Pick up Caleb as he it a Powerslam and pins him but Caleb kick out at two. Then Lion going for a Leg drop but Caleb move out of the way as he getting up and then hit a Hard Closeline. Now he Ready for his Finisher the Speed Strike (Spear) Then Tooley came running down as he distracting the Ref, Caleb as Caleb shouting to Tooley then Abraham Kane came with a Steel Chair as he get in and then Caleb turn around as he got hit with the Steel Chair and Kane went out with the Chair as the Ref turn around. Didn’t see what happen and began the count. 

Sonic: OK THAT WAS DIRTY THERE!

Ms. Piggy: Kane and KWO is costing Caleb the match.

Ash: I think Kane didn’t want Caleb be the champ.

Then Lion getting up as he see Caleb was getting up and little Dizzy. Then he Hit the Lion Roar (Closeline form Hell) and Pins him. 

Charmy: 1-2-3! 

(BGM: Panda Cafe theme song) 

Kermit: WINNER AND MOVE ON TO THE NEXT ROUND LION! 

Crowd Mix Reaction to this. 

Ms. Piggy: Lion didn’t knew what happen 

Sonic: But I think the Burners want to get Reving on KWO. UP next CNA WOMANS TITLE MATCH IS NEXT. 

*  
Commercials 

*  
(BGM: Sky the Limit) 

Kermit: THIS IS FOR THE CNA WOMANS CHAMPIONSHIP FIRST FORM PONYVILLE, EQUESTRIA WEIGHING AT 198 POUNDS SHE IS THE CURRENT CNA WOMANS CHAMPION DIAMOND TIARA! 

Crowd; BOOOOOOO

Sonic: Diamond Tiara won it form her best friend Sliver Spoon and now she will defend her title agents the number one contender Scootaloo. 

Ash: Scootaloo want to be like her mentor and sister Rainbow Dash since she won the TWAE Woman's Title and Woman's Tag Team titles. 

(BGM: Puppets on A String) 

Kermit: HER OPPENT FORM PONYVILLE, EQUESTRIA WEIGHING AT 198 POUNDS SHE IS SCOOTALOO! 

Crowd; YAAAAA

Ms. Piggy: Well this Rivery have gone long and now let see if these two can end this. 

Sonic: Well Diamond Tira have been a bigger thorn in the CMC for awhile and now they plan to sleeted it in the end. 

Bell Rings 

As Scootaloo went to beat up Diamond Tira as Tira fighting back, then she kicking Scootaloo and punching her as Scootaloo fighting back and Fans cheering for him. Then She throw Tira into the Ropes and hit a Dropkick to her face. As she get on top of her and then began to beating her up as she was keep fighting back and then hit a body slam on Diamond Tira.

Ash: Man Scootaloo is showing some Fire and she is held bent beating Diamond Tira. 

Ms. Piggy: Well let see if she can win this one. 

Then Scootaloo went for the Spinning Elbow but Tira move out of the way as she punch Scootaloo then kicking her as she going for her finisher since she want to end this as she went for the Diamond Cutter but Scootaloo block it and then Hit the DDT. Then she going on the top going for the Fly High (450) But Sliver Spoon came and push Scootaloo of the turnbuckle as Tira got Charmy distracted.

Sonic: OH COME ON SHE HAD WON IT 

Ash: HAY CMC! 

Then Applebloom, Sweetie Bell and Babs Seed came as Applebloom attacking Sliver Spoon, Sweetie Bell Taking to the Ref. Then Babs Seed hit the Seed (Juiv Driver) Then get out of the Ring as Scootaloo see this, then she went back to the top and then hit the 450 on Tira! Then Charmy see this too and counts. 

Charmy: !-2-3! 

(BGM: Puppets on A String) 

Kermit: WINNER AND NEW CNA WOMANS CHAMPION SCOOTALOO! 

Crowd; YAAAAAA

Ms. Piggy: Well Scootaloo won the title and thanks to her Friends save her.

Ash: Well Tira was going to get away but CMC Stop this and now Scootaloo is the champ. 

Sonic: Well We suppose to have a CNA Tag Team Title match but. The CNA attack. Noboru Yoshikawa, Yoshiko Kikuchi, Mike Chilton and Dutch Gordy. 

Ms. Piggy: Well that means the match is scrap but will happen next CNA Explosion became Main Event will be a CNA Tag Team Title 3 WAY Dance match. Because THE CNA will have it two Respeentives face the Tag Team champs and the challengers 

Ash: So Up Next the Main Event CNA World Title match is next. 

*

(BGM: Welcome to the Show) 

Then Monty Monogram holding the CNA World title as fans cheering for him. As he heading to the ring.

Ash: We are back and this will be for the CNA World Title match. 

Sonic: Well the challenger is coming out. 

(BGM: Seek and Destroy) 

Then Seibi Oto came out as fans cheering for him too. While heading to the ring. 

Kermit: THIS IS FOR THE CNA WORLD HEVEWIGHIT CHAMPIONSHIP. FIRST THE CHALLENGER FROM TOKYO, JAPAN WEIGHING AT 230 POUNDS HE IS SEIBI OTO! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAAAA

Kermit: THE CHAMPION FORM DANVILLE, ALABAMA WEIGHING AT 231 POUNDS HE IS THE RAINING AND DEFINING CNA WORLD HEVEWIGHT CHAMPION MONTY MONOGRAM! 

Crowd; YAAAAAAAAAAAAAOAAAAAA

Then before the Bell rings Seibi got a mic. 

Seibi: What before we starting the match I want to say that good luck Monty and one thing. NOW! 

Then Rabbit Jr, Skunk Jr, Fara, Tiger Jr, Ox Jr and Chip Jr. Came out as Rabbit jr. and Skunk Jr Attacking Monty while Chip Jr. and Tiger Jr. Setting up the Table Since this is a Street Fight match. 

Seibi: Now POWER BOMB HIM INTO THE TABLE !

Sonic: OH COME ON! 

Ash: THIS IS NOT GOOD! 

Then They Powerbomb Monty into the Table as Charmy have no choice to Ring the bell and Seibi smiles as he pins Monty. 

Charmy: 1-2-3! 

(Ding Ding) 

Kermit (Not happy but he had to do it): WINNER AND NEW CNA WORLD CHAMPION SEIBI OTO! 

Crowd; BOOOOOOOO

Miss Piggy: THIS IS A DISTRAGE! 

Ash: Now I See Seibi is the Leader of the CNA!

(BGM: Nothing Else Matters) 

As The CNA Celebrated 

Sonic: Well We found out that Rabbit Jr. and Skunk Jr. will be in the CNA Tag Team Championship 3 way dance. 

Ash: Well Good Night form The Cobo Hall in Detroit. I Am Ash Kectume 

Miss Piggy: This is a Not a good year for this and I am Miss Piggy 

Sonic: I am Sonic the Hedgehog Good night and good fight.


End file.
